


Blue Blood

by lea_hazel



Series: Decline and Fall [7]
Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bruises, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Intrigue, Princes & Princesses, Revaire, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: Verity has learned that in Revaire, no one is exactly what they appear to be. Not even a lady's maid.





	Blue Blood

It was a relief to sink into a hot bath at the end of the day, even if she had not done anything more arduous than hold perfect posture while encased in a stiff corset. Verity imagined she would need it much more after tomorrow, although she was expecting to dress more casually for once. She had agreed to go out riding in the countryside with Gisette and her coterie, and had no intention of trying to keep up with the Princess's impressive horsemanship in less than peak personal condition. Luckily the Princess had agreed to invite Nerissa and her friend Lady Kavita, the Corvali ambassador's young wife.

Verity would have liked to let herself sink into the soothing hot water until only her nose and eyes were above water. The tub was certainly more than large enough. That would mean getting her hair wet, though. She had a new lady's maid attending her, and Verity wasn't yet certain if she trusted her with the delicate procedure of washing out her long, curly hair. For now, it was better to keep it pinned, wrapped and out of the way while the new girl had time to prove herself.

In the meantime, she had time to soak and reflect. Verity had always preferred to keep busy, and now that she had an active social circle of her own, her days were usually full. Between her new friends and the ever increasing demands the Queen placed on her time, quiet hours alone in her room had become a luxury she looked forward to. She was never truly alone, of course, except when she was sleeping. Usually she had one or more maids attending her, and a member of the royal guard was never far, even up in the royal family's private quarters. Right now it was just her and the new girl, Petra, who had joined her staff only a week earlier.

Verity wriggled her toes in the hot water and turned her mind to the problem of tomorrow's riding excursion.

"Milady," said Petra suddenly.

"What is it, Petra?" asked Verity.

The girl drew nearer to the bathtub. "You have bruises coming in on your legs."

Verity sat straight up in the tub, sloshing some water over the side. She looked right at Petra, who met her gaze with her own level, unperturbed one. Then she looked down into the bathwater. It was slightly milky with the froth of her lavender soap, but she could see the bruises, clear as anything. She looked back at Petra, who was still watching her impassively and did not seem to have any sort of reaction to the bruises on her lady's thighs.

"There is a cream I can mix that will relieve the inflammation, somewhat," said Petra, "with no need to send for the palace physician."

"They're not painful," said Verity. "I didn't even notice them until now."

This had the benefit of being mostly true.

"As milady wishes," said Petra.

Verity scowled. "Who do you answer to?"

She remembered, of course, where she had been the night before, around the time those bruises must have started forming. They were not the result of careless horse-riding, that much was certain. She could only be relieved that no one but her maids need ever see them, and hope that they would disappear soon.

"Milady," said Petra, "I answer only to you and obey only you. Naturally."

"I'm not the one who hired you on," said Verity.

She would not put it past him to set someone to keep an eye on her. Or, for that matter, the Queen might have done the same, or even Gisette. Though really, she thought Gisette's interest in observing her behavior had markedly decreased since they were no longer at the summit. Here in Revaire the Princess had more interesting matters to attend to, and she didn't seem to consider her new sister to be much of a threat. If at all.

"You did not hire me, milday, but I still work for you and am loyal only to you," said Petra insistently.

"Who do you report to, then?" asked Verity.

"I will reveal nothing that takes place within these walls," said Petra. "Believe me, Princess, my only priority is looking after your interests."

That brought back certain memories that sent a pang to her heart.

"How am I to trust you?" she asked. "How am I to trust anyone, here?"

Petra cast her eyes downwards. "That I cannot answer for you, Princess. Only you can decide whether to place your trust in me, but I can offer you what assurances I may that I will always be on your side. And in the more immediate sense, I can help relieve your bruising."

Verity was silent for a moment, thinking.

"It will also help the bruises fade more quickly," added Petra helpfully.

"Oh, very well, then," she grumbled. "Let's see what this miracle cream of yours can do."

"Yes, milady," said Petra, her placid expression not shifting a bit.

Verity started to climb out of the tub and waited for Petra to bring her a towel, before the chill of the unheated room caught up with her.

"Bear in mind, Petra," she said finally, "that if you _are_  reporting to someone other than myself, it's only a matter of time before I hear about it. And I will not be pleased."

"Yes, milady."

She didn't really know whether her words of caution could be effective. What punishment could she possibly threaten, that would compare with what the Queen could dole out? Let alone _him_. All she could really do was dismiss the girl from her service, and she would only be replaced with someone else. She wasn't even sure whether she was _willing_  to try and do more, although more and more she began to suspect that she would have to get used to the idea. For now, though, she was too tired to think about it. All she wanted was a fresh nightshirt and her own warm, quiet bed.


End file.
